fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storyboards and Previews: Season 9
Gallery of storyboard panels and previews released by crew members, specifically for Season 9. Sparkyold.png|Sparky's old design SparkyNick.jpg Fairlyoddpetstoryboard.png|Fairly OddPet FOP363sc044_FoxAttacking_Squirrel.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc043_TurtleShells.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc043_Turtle_Walking.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc042_Rabbit_Walking.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc041_SquirrelsOnTrees_Stunned.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc202_MarkChangAndMom.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc200_KingGripullion.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc199_Yugopotamains_HoldingTrash_Chewing.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc193_Yugopotamians_Eating.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc188_MarkChang_Chef_Cooking.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc181_Animals_RunningAway.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc168_Animals_Serious.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc146_Beavers_Angry_Grabbing.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc145_Sparky_Flying_Spinning.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc144_Sparky_BalloonSuit_Tangled.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc144_Sparky_BalloonSuit_Pulled_Birds.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc143_Sparky_BalloonSuit.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc142_CU_Sparky.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc141_Sparky_Shadow_Backview.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc135_Animals_Running_Backview.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc134_Animals_Angry_Running.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc130_HeadsOfAnimals_Crowd.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc131_CrowdOfAnimals_Downshot.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc129_CU_CrowdOfAnimals_WarriorPaint.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc128_CrowdOfAnimals.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc123_CU_Squirrel_Squint.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc117_Goose.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc115_AnimalsAtTable_Scared.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc111_Squirrel_Upshot_Frontview.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc111_Squirrel_Upshot_Backview.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc110_CU_Squirrel_Angry.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc109_Squirrel_Walking.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc109_Squirrel_MouthChart.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc108_Animals_Angry_RightSide.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc107_Squirrel_Angry_FrontView_C.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc107_Squirrel_Angry_FrontView_B.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc107_Squirrel_Angry_FrontView_A.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc102_Animals_CleaningLightPost.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc101_MarkChang_Smashed.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc100_MarkChang_Sniffing_Trash1.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc096_Owl_Driving.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc094_Racoon_Driving_Downshot.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc093_Racoon_Driving.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc083_ChetUbetcha_Running_Backview.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc079_Statue_AnimalsCleaning.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc065_Timmy_Tired.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc061_Owl_Driving.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc059_Crocker_OnBranch_Balloonhat.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc056_Fox_ShovelInBag_A.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc056_BirdsWithTrashBags_Flying.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc053_Beaver_DrivingTractor.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc051_BirdWithString_Flying_Upshot.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc051_BirdsWithStrings_FlyingInCircle.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc051_Bird.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc050_Deer_TossingBag.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc050_Deer_TongueOut.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc048_Squirrel_PassingOutCleaningSupplies.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc048_Racoon_Running_Broom.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc048_Animals_Running_Serious.jpg|Force of Nature FOP363sc046_AnimalsInLine.jpg|Force of Nature 537457 577328355615023 638947822 n.jpg|The Bored Identity PreviewS9-car.jpg|A scrapped scene from The Bored Identity FOP372sc002 Sparky Pose.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc013 Sparky Costume Wanda Hair.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc043 Dad Pose.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc045 RemyBuxaplenty.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc074 Timmy Chew MC.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc133 Inc Crowd Rich People.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc143 Inc Crowd Rich People Seated.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc149 Inc Man Rich 2 Guys Laughing.jpg|Country Clubbed FOP372sc151 Inc Crowd Rich Running.jpg|Country Clubbed Tumblr mimqyu7UTQ1rn1scro1 1280.png|Turner Back Time FOP375sc005 Dad Costume Pajamas Pose.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc006 Dad Costume Pajamas Expression.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc070 Mice Dizzy.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc098 Inc Unicorn LadyCornington Spinister Dad.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc115 Eye MC.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc119 Fairy Clerk Expression.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc144 Sparky Running.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc145 Dad Unicorn.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc151 Timmy Dad Cosmo Unicorn Scared.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc153 Sparky Growling.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc163 Comso Charred.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc163 Wanda Heart Operation Game.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc171 Dad Unicorn Upshot.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc177 Dad Unicorn InShadow.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP375sc185 Fairy Clerk.jpg|Cosmonopoly FOP378sc013_DougDimmadome.jpg|A Boy and His Dog-Boy (See more storyboards for this episode Here:http://jeremiahalcorncl.blogspot.com/2013/11/fairly-odd-parents-ep378.html) FOP381sc018_CrockerExpressionSocks.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc024 JorgenCostume70sOutfit.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc024 YoungCrockerPartyHatAngry.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc025 JorgenCostume70sBlowing.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc033 YoungCrockerOnKneesScreaming.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc035 YoungSparkyEyesClosed.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc043 YoungCrockerExpression.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc045 CrockerDirtyGoop.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc050 CrockerFaceSmash.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc050 CrockerHittingHead.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc052 CrockerFreakout.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc069 CrockerClimbingThornsScreaming.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc078 SparkyConfused.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc082 WizardOfOz.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc083 ScoobyDooGangSparky.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc091 SparkyTailOpen.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc092 YoungSparkyEyesSwirl.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc095 YoungCrockerAsMagician.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc098 YoungCrockerExpression.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc130 SparkyDizzyShiver.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc130 SparkyHitDizzyExpression.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc132 CrockerFreakoutTieWave.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc136 SparkyZipFeet.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie FOP381sc153 CrockerLayingDown.jpg|Let Sleeper Dogs Lie BHSAV80CMAILkKo.png|Lame Ducks Cartão-de-Título461.jpg|Lame Ducks FOP390sc077_Crowd.jpg|The Wand That Got Away FOP390sc073_CrowdTvViewers.jpg|The Wand That Got Away FOP390sc043_WandaCostumeDaphne.jpg|The Wand That Got Away FOP390sc125_FrogHopping.jpg|The Wand That Got Away FOP390sc134_SparkyAsScoobyExpression.jpg|The Wand That Got Away FOP390sc177_DadAsAPigeonCrash.jpg|The Wand That Got Away Tumblr mp40hrkq9I1rn1scro1 1280.png|Fairly Old Parent FOP Wanda and Mrs. Crocker.png|Fairly Old Parent FOP393sc033_WandaHuggingPoofAsMagician.jpg|Fairly Old Parent FOP393sc007_Rabbit.jpg|Fairly Old Parent FOP393sc016_PoofMagicianCrockerHeadExpressionAngry.jpg|Fairly Old Parent Fairly-oddparents-394-fairly-oldparent-pt-2-170-638.jpg|Fairly Old Parent Fairly-oddparents-394-fairly-oldparent-pt-2-201-638.jpg|Fairly Old Parent Fairly-oddparents-394-fairly-oldparent-pt-2-135-638.jpg|Fairly Old Parent Category:Season 9 Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes Category:Storyboards Category:Season 9 Image galleries